A number of conventional snorkel and snorkel systems are available. For example, there are a number of side-mounting snorkels that are configured to secure to a pair of goggles while snorkeling or swimming. These conventional or side-mounted snorkels are available with a number of simple or sophisticated mouthpieces and mechanisms to prevent the flow of water into the breathing tube of the snorkel.
Conventional or side-mounted snorkels provide a high degree of drag and are not well suited for swimming and lap training in a swimming pool. Accordingly, there is a continued need to develop snorkels and snorkel systems that are configured for swimming and lap training in a swimming pool.